Monster Academy Origins
by Wolf Passion
Summary: Monster Academy presents the many untold chapters of it's school staff members. Dive into the past and find out the valiant events of our lovable principal Mr. Hentaro. Along with the rest of the teachers. Guaranteed good read!
1. Greedy Introduction

"**Peace is not impossible, only stubborn" ~ WolfPride**

"God damn it! How the hell did those Bloodtear slugs manage to steal our special ops weaponery again?!" Lawrence roared at his subordinates, watching them cringe back from his rage. "You idiots can't do anything right! Heighten security on all of our bases! Jugo! I want you to investigate the type of explosives they used to breach our walls! Hana! Research the evidence; I want answers!" he barked.

Picking up his paperwork he stormed out of the meeting room, deep scowl crinkling his face making the old man's skin roll up. "Sir! Sir!" Someone called from behind him. Lawrence turned around to face Jugo, he scoffed. "What is it boy? You'll have to walk and talk at the same time!" he commanded continuing his march down the corridors of the HALO facility. Jugo nodded his head and curtly followed. "My apologies General; the Research and Bureau department finally finished those personal files you wanted on the two young men we saw with those exceptional abilities" he explained hastily. Lawrence had to raise his eyebrows at this announcement, even smiling at the good fortune that fell into his hands as Jugo handed him the Personal Files. Upon arriving at the General's door he turned back to Jugo and said "Good work son, now get back to work! Within each passing second an innocent dies"' Jugo nodded and quickly took his leave, Lawrence turned the knob to his office and entered through the door.

Lawrence dropped the Files on his desk and sat down in his business chair. Opening one of the Files, a picture of a young man around his 20's with midnight blue hair and dark brown eyes stared up at the General. Lawrence smirked as he scanned the information given, snorting he turned to the other file, this time a young man, around the same age as the previous one, with fiery dark red hair and bold black eyes glared up at him.

"It seems we will finally be able to introduce ourselves properly James Hentaro and Michael Akuzen"


	2. Pleased To Meet You

"**If only they looked harder; then maybe they would see the fortunes of this path." ~ Wolf Pride**

The sun rises over the Rocky Mountains of Louisville, Colorado. Its rays of light reaching its warm hands beyond the human eye can see. Above, scattered clouds move ever so slowly across the sky. In between the birds chirp their songs, appreciating life itself and the new day ahead. Below two young men walk along the dirt path of the valley side; two men that were innocently unaware of the drastic changes their future would hold for them.

James Hentaro walked along the dirt path with ease, his face passive and grateful for the good weather. His clothes consisted of an open-necked shirt and wide-lapelled, loosely tailored brown suit of the previous decade. He held his jacket in between his fingers over his shoulder, while his other hand was snug in his pocket. James held the stature of a wise elder, pale white skin, well brushed midnight blue hair, deep chocolate eyes that always seemed gentle, his face smooth of calm emotions, his body was well built but in the slim category of male bodies. He chewed on a strand of wheat and rolled his eyes at the rants of his best man that matched his steps next to him. "Sometimes I wonder how I got stuck with you… "He sighed; picking the wheat from his mouth and dropping it to the floor.

Michael Akuzen was the man next to James, a man who matched his height and surpassed James muscular status. He wore loose denim jeans, a white undershirt and an unbuttoned dark plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Michael had a more tanned skin color, black murky eyes that concealed secrets, and fiery shaggy red hair. It's length was semi-long, stopping at the base of his neck.

"Shall I remind you then? You we're screaming for help as a weak little git when the patrol men caught you stealing a mere loaf of bread in the slums of Cilice. I came to your rescue with my own secret weapons-"

"You mean those puffs of smoke you called fire blasts?" James interrupted with a smirk.

"Shut up! I was still undergoing training in the Underworld! Just be glad you weren't beaten black and blue again! Anyways, I defeated those incompetent humans and-"

"Started to cry nonstop from the burning sensation on your hands, correct?" James interrupted once again, chuckling this time.

"I WASN'T CRYING!" Michael interjected in defense. "There was a lot of sand kicked up from the battle and it had gotten into my eyes!" he claimed and folded his arms across his chest. James shook his head and continued to laugh. "So when you were screaming how much your palms burned and pleaded for me to make it stop; that was because of the sand right?" he retorted with mock sarcasm. Michael scoffed and gave James a sideways glance. "You are not humorous James." He growled in between his teeth. James still protruded a smirk on his face as he replied in a sarcastic tone. "I know; I'm hilarious."

James and Michael continued to walk towards the town of Louisville. They had a job of catching stray animals there, and if they were late again their boss, Ronald Clause, would turn a peculiar shade of red and purple. While Michael spoke bitterly about the reports of rising 'monster' deaths around the world, James took refuge in his own mind.

_Humans; strange yet disastrous creatures on this Earth. So quick_ _to pull a trigger against those who break their rules of normality. This is becoming a bit of a problem for any who do not harbor human mortality in their blood. It seems they are 'hunting' us. We who are labeled as 'monsters'. I suppose in the humans folklore books we are considered so; although as intellect as I am, I cannot figure out why we all cannot live together in peace. Why must anyone hold rage in their hearts?_

James train of thought was interrupted as Michael nudged his shoulder and pointed ahead; at a pass along the road ahead of them. Three men in long red coats stood on the side of the road, their faces concealed by hoods. Michael smirked and started to put on his black leather gloves, James rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's not be so quick to violence understood?" he whispered. Michael scoffed and moved his fingers, agitated. "I will do as I please." he spat.

The thoughts of the three strangers entered James's head in a sort of rush. James sighed as he figured out their intentions they had planned for Michael and himself.

The young men passed the three strangers, Michael glaring and James nodding curtly to them. The man in the middle of the group of strangers stepped forwards and aimed a revolver to James's head, pulling down his hood to sneer at Michael and James. "Don't ya two know there's a fee to be paid whenever you cross here?" he spat, clicking the safety off the gun.

James stared at the grimy man in front of him who dared pull a gun to his head. He did not loathe the human, much to Michael's disdain; he was only confused by him. James analyzed everything about the strangers and could not find any reasonable answer as to why they would threaten one's life for a few coins. "James…" Michael growled beside him, clenching his palms into fists. James could already feel the heat emitting from Michael's hands and he shook his head, not agreeing with his intentions. "Control yourself Michael, they only want money" he explained. The sneering stranger pushed the revolver against James head, allowing James the cold sensation from the metal. "That's right! Cough up whatever you got in your pockets that are of any value!" he barked.

James smiled coldly at the brigand, content that this sent chills down the stranger's back. "I refuse, sir." He replied in calm voice. "What?! Don't be a fool! Do you value your life?! Pay up!" the brigand shouted as his subordinates moved in with revolvers of their own, both aimed at James and Michael. "I do, but I believe that those who steal from others are scum. Now let's put away our guns, and discuss this sensibly." James said in a persuading motion. "Fuck ya you piece of shit!" The man in the middle shouted before pulling the trigger and sending a bullet straight for James's head.

_Like I said, they are so quick to anger it's almost disgusting. Damn, I'm forced to actually put some effort into this ridiculous predicament._

James thought as the blow from the bullet sent him flying backwards and colliding with the ground in a loud and crumpled heap. Michael snorted and rolled his eyes. "That's your problem James! Your too soft! If you would have let me I would have cut these bastards down in one blast!" he snapped. The man in the middle was appalled by Michael's reaction to his friend's death. "Your heartless! What kind of man are ya?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Michael released a wicked grin across his face, his eyes glinted with the harsh reality of this situation. "I'm the type of man that won't think twice to obliterate your body into ashes you stupid piece of shit! Oh, and another thing. Your ignorance will be the result of your death. Look closer idiot, it'll take more than a gun to kill James" he retorted pointing to James's body that suddenly stirred on the ground. The band of brigands trembled; their mouths left agape in astonishment to James, a man just shot in the head, staggering to his feet and brushing off his pants right before their eyes. Turning around to face them, James scratched behind his head, in an act of sheepish nature as if he just tripped over himself, and mumbled. "How troublesome..."

James Hentaro had the ability to use telepathy at its highest power. He was able to remove mobility in anything he desired to stop, also able to move objects any which way he wanted to, further he could read thoughts and erase the memories of his foes, moreover take away any of the senses his opponent possessed, finally if James were to conjure up his full power and will; he can even erase anyone and anything off the face of the Earth.

Michael Akuzen is a creature of the Underworld, a pure Demon with royalty in his bloodline. He is the Prince of Demons if you will; soon to be a King. His abilities master in the element of fire, able to burn through almost anything. His strength is far greater than any normal human, along with his heightened senses. Michael, in his true form, looks somewhat like a black gargoyle, with large pointed wings and great horns protruding from his head, his fingers sharply clawed and his eyes as black as charcoal.

"Y-You're! Y-You're Monsters!!" The brigand in the middle screamed, backing away now in terror. Michael chuckled darkly and jumpstarted his hands, making flames erupt from his palms and dance around his arms in a dangerous kind of beauty.

"Monster?! Bah! I'll show you what a Monster really is!" He snapped at the brigand. Michael crouched and threw his arm forward, flicking his fire blasts at the band of brigands. The fire caught their coats and began to eat away at the cotton material, causing the men to scream and scramble in panic as they pried off their coats. Michael sneered and moved forwards swiftly, catching the face of the man who shot James in the head in his hand. Laughing maniacally as Michael listened to the screams of pain as he burned the very skin off of his face from his hands.

"Stop it!" James shouted, throwing Michael off of the brigand in a shoveling tackle. Michael staggered backwards and scowled at James, glaring as he watched the brigands evade them in cowardice stumbling. James frowned and whirled himself at Michael, flicking his wrist and throwing his friend across the field, watching as Michael's body skidded across the Earth.

"Damn.. you!" Michael grumbled getting to his feet and spitting out the pieces of grass that snuck into his mouth during his tumbling across the ground. "What the hell was that for?!" he demanded walking back to James as he brushed off his clothes.

"You idiot Demon! How many times do I have to tell you!? If you lose your nerve like that and attack them, they'll come back with swarms of reinforcements!" James retorted, picking up his jacket and stalking off. Michael shrugged and caught up with James in easy strides. "Let them come! Together we're unstoppable right? Bah! Not that I need you!" he snapped folding his arms across his chest. James couldn't help but smile at his deviant friend, although he was ruthless when not looked after properly, James considered himself strong enough to control him from doing any evil. Or atleast persuade him that his path is wrong.

"Yeah, whatever.. Look we're here in Louisville, now can you please behave?" James asked with a sarcastic sigh. Michael rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. Together the two young men walked down into the entrance of the small, yet popular town of Colarado.

**~ Hello everyone! Just want to say thank you for reading! Eh, I'm not one to ask for reviews since honestly I'm doing these fanfics for myself and not you. But I will say that I appreciate any, good or bad. My lovely supporters are doing a great job! (You know who you are) Stay tuned for the next chapter! ~**


End file.
